KaitoxLen Music Drabble Meme
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Based off the Music playlist meme... Take random songs off your playlist, play them, and write a short drabble in the time it takes to listen to the song. KaitoxLen, mostly... XD


**KaitoxLen Music Drabble Meme**

**Summary: Uhm... Based off the Music playlist meme? XD I wanted to do some KaitoxLen stuff, but I'm having issues with plotlines at the moment... and I needed something to take my mind off of homework... Thus this came into creation?**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

-------

**1. Love Shine - DDR**

"Up! Nii-chan! Quickly!"

"This way?"

"Nooo, up!"

"Like that?"

"Gah, you suck! Come on, faster!"

Kaito tried in vain to do what Len was attempting to explain. The fourteen-year-old was so hard to get sometimes.

"Nii-chan, come on--if you can't do something this simple, it's really pathetic!" Len complained.

Kaito felt like his body was bent into a nearly impossible position as he continued attempting to hit the dance arrows as they whizzed up the screen of the TV as Len

**2. Scars (Accoustic Version) - Papa Roach**

Len was crying. Hard.

His sister and him had gotten into a fight.

Such a stupid one, too.

Just because he'd spent the afternoon with Kaito-nii-chan and she hadn't been able to, she'd blown up at him, accusing him of "stealing" Kaito away from her.

He loved his sister. But he loved Kaito-nii, too. Did Rin expect him to choose between them? Couldn't he love her, but also love Kaito? He didn't want her to think that he didn't love her, but he really hated that she seemed to take everything so literally.

Then again, he was sensitive. Luka was always saying that he was always tearing his heart out for his sister.

He sniffled, and shrunk back as a familiar pair of legs wandered past him, the ends of a blue scarf barely visible from the top of the picnic table he was hiding under.

He'd run away to the part after his fight with his sister, and hadn't really thought about anything else; he'd forgotten that Kaito had been in the room, that they had been on a "date" at the moment, and

**3. A World Without Danger - Code Lyoko (opening theme song)**

Len loved the new computer game his sister had gotten him for his birthday. He was a lonely fourteen year old, after all, and the Internet was an escape.

He was short, not at all Japanese-looking, and had all the makings of a cute girl - all the opposites of what he wanted to be.

His character was perfect; tall, perfect Japanese features, and manly to boot.

He'd made friends on the game, too. Someone called IceCreamEqualsLife was his main friend. Aisu-nii-chan.

He smiled when he signed on, and instantly sent him a message. "How are you?"

A few seconds passed before a reply popped up. "Fine. I just managed to get moved into my new apartment. :) I love on the floor above these adorable little twins. I saw them while carrying my stuff upstairs."

"Twins, huh? Girls?"

"Nah, a boy and a girl. Blonde, blue eyes. I thought they were foreign, but they have a Japanese name on their name tag."

Len stared at the words for a few seconds. "What're their names?"

"Kagamine. :) I think the boy's cuter than the girl."

Len stared at the words, about to

**4. Lullaby - Mitch Hansen Band**

Kaito knew Len was a bit of a crybaby. Not that it was his fault. Anyone that had to deal with Rin on a daily basis would be. She was just THAT bad.

Besides, he found the fact that Len was afraid of thunderstorms adorable. Besides, he liked being the one that the blonde would come to him for comfort during those times. He'd always hold the smaller male against him, cuddling against his soft hair and humming a lullaby.

Eventually, the usually tough-guy-esque (though Kaito knew it was all an act) boy would fall asleep against him, usually clinging to Kaito as if for dear life.

Kaito wouldn't trade the world for this. After all, not many people got to see this side of Len, other than his sister. And Len always got angry when his sister saw him afraid. He always insisted that, as the male twin, he be the brave one. But Kaito knew better - Len was the more cautious twin. Rin caused trouble. Len fixed it. Rin wasn't afraid of most things. Len had quite the list of them, though he usually never let them get the better of him.

Except for thunder storms. Those were the one weakness that Len had that he couldn't control. Spiders could be squashed and heights avoided, but short of leaving the area at high speeds (not recommended on a road roller), there really wasn't a way to escape a storm.

Len adjusted himself, mumbling a bit and snuggling against Kaito's scarf.

Kaito's hand went up to his blonde ocks, stroking them soothingly. He'd take advantage of these moments every possible time.

So, he guessed, would Len. Because this was the only time that Len would ever climb into his bed.

**5. Love is War - Kagamine Len version**

Len stared in jealousy as his sister continued to talk to her 'boyfriend', Kaito.

Jealousy? Why would he call it that?

After all, Rin and Kaito weren't REALLY dating. Rin just SAID they were. They weren't 'official'.

Len was angry at his sister. He'd trusted her. Well, he knew better than to do that anymore now.

He'd told her only a few days ago that he liked Kaito. The next day, she'd set out to snag the older boy for herself.

Len gritted his teeth as his sister continued to use her feminine wiles to enrapture his beloved onii-san.

Doing something like that, engaging in a "love" just to spite someone, had to be sinful.

He hated his sister more than anything now.

Kaito laughed nervously, moving away from Rin. Rin was half on top of him, smiling. She was trying to get him to kiss her. And had been for nearly ten minutes straight.

Len could barely force himself to watch. He lied to himself, saying he only wanted to make sure his sister didn't actually do something too stupid.

But really, he wanted to see how Kaito would respond to another's advances.

He bit his lip, trying in vian not to enter the room.

He knew how it would end up. How it always ended up.

Rin would flirt with the person Len liked, be it boy or girl. And soon enough, they'd be so enamored with her, that Len was forgotten.

It happened every time

**6. Snow White Queen - Evanescence**

Kaito kissed the white flesh beneath him. Len let out a small whimper. "You belong to me," he whispered, his grip on the blonde tightening, his fingers entwining themselves with Len's hair.

Len gulped. "Nii-chan," he whispered.

Kaito nipped at Len's neck again, smirking a bit when the blonde struggled feebly. "You can scream if you want," he whispered dangerously. "No one's here to hear you. You belong to me, Len. Your body belongs to me. I'll steal it."

Len gulped nervously, but his eyes softened momentarily. "You won't," he whispered.

Kaito stared down at Len, almost irritated. "I don't think you're in the position to be saying that."

"You won't. Because I'll give it to you, nii-chan," Len managed to breathe out. "Because if it's for nii-chan, then I don't care."

Kaito stared at Len calmly for a few moments. "You'll learn the seriousness of that statement soon, Len," he muttered, pulling the blonde closer against him, capturing his lips roughly. "We're alone. There's no one in the house to save you from the Big Bad Wolf," he chuckled.

"The wolf might be big, but he isn't bad," Len

**7. Go My Way!!! - iDOLMSTER**

Len hated dance practice. He was always forced to dance with the girls. He could never dance any of the more 'manly' dances with Akaito or Kaito. Hell, even GAKUPO was allowed to do those!

The manliest dance that he had done was "Balalaika", and that was only under that category because of about three moves.

Currently, he was being forced to do another iDOLMSTER dance. Good grief.

He glared at Kaito as he was forced to do the gayest hand movements he had yet to do. Well, maybe not THE gayest. But close.

He lifted up a leg, sticking it out straight like the girl in the video.

Kaito promptly began nosebleeding for some reason.

It took Len a few moments to realize that his pants had ripped from the sudden movement.

**8. Go Google it! - Luka and Gakupo**

"What's your e-mail adress?"

"Go google it," Len responded bluntly.

"Do you have a MySpace?"

"Go Google it."

"FaceBook?"

"Google it."

Kaito pouted somewhat. Len was being uncooperative. And it was irritating him. Why the hell would Len not even give him the TIME OF DAY?

Kaito decided to test that metaphor literally. "What time is it?"

"Go Google it," Len responded unthinkingly, still ignoring his blue-haired elder.

Kaito sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me... Come on, Len!"

Len ignored him, and promptly opened a book.

"What's your book about?"

"Google," Len responded testily. He'd been dealing with Kaito's advances for nearly an hour, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Kaito paused a moment. "What're your measurements?" he asked suddenly, smirking.

"Go google i... Wait, WHAT?" Len stared up at him, eyes widening. "WHAT measurements?!"

**9. Caramelldansen (English version) - Caramell**

Kaito was enjoying himself. He had found a new favorite way to pass the time.

YouTube.

Who would have thought that sneezing pandas, complaining kids video-blogging about random crap, a kid who sped up his voice to sound like a chipmunk or something, and other random crap that had no place in civilized society would be so _interesting?_

There was quite a bit of Vocaloid things on YouTube, as well - something Kaito enjoyed immensely. Most interesting of all were the "Miku Miku Dance" videos - apparently, there was some kind of computer program that could let a creator use models of the Vocaloids to create dance videos and other random things.

The fact that there were a few of Len and himself (though there were quite a few depicting Len and Neru, as well) doing rather... inappropriate... things using the program was beside the point.

Then there was the whole "Caramelldansen" craze.

He had to admit. Len had cute hips.

**10. If I Were Gay - Steven Lynch**

Len and Kaito were laughing hysterically.

They loved Valentine's day. Meiko always got those bourbon-filled candies - a crap load of them.

Every year, Kaito would end up drunk off them after he'd put too many of them in his ice cream.

This year, Len had decided to join him in the eating of the alcoholic chocolates.

Len was hanging off of Kaito, smiling brightly. "Nii-san, I love ya!"

Kaito put an arm around Len's shoulder. "Sorry, Len, but I don't swing that way!"

Len laughed. "Nah, I guess not. But if I were gay, you'd be the first guy I'd--" Len began hiccupping, and Kaito began laughing.

"I agree! You're cuter than most girls, Len, so if I were gay, I'd totally..." Kaito fell forward, out cold.

Len

* * *

**Wow. I have to say... Kaito from drabble 6 was pretty damn sexy. o.O I should write more of him like that...**

**Kinda Shotarella-ish Kaito...**

**There's an idea for a fanfic. Thank you, drabble fic, for adding to my list of plots that must be written...**


End file.
